Love's Interlude
by BelovedOne
Summary: Just a cute little scene between two of our favorite characters! ***CHAPTER 3 POSTED***
1. Interlude

Disclaimer:     I don't own characters. I don't own Witchblade. I do own plot. Really. Summary:     Just a cute little scene between two people . . . two very familiar people . . . Author's Note:     This is my first solo story. Please let me know what you think, what you liked, and tell me if there's anything you think I should improve! Thanks! LOVE'S INTERLUDE 

Sara turned over sleepily, waking fully when she realized that the other side of the bed was empty and cold. She slid out from under the sheets, slipping on the silk shirt that was draped across the back of the chair beside the bed. Relishing the feel of the silk against her bare skin, she moved into the kitchen, fastening the first few buttons. Ian stood at the stove, managing several pans of delicious-looking food. Sara slid her arms around his waist, and he turned to embrace her, not once looking behind him at the stove as he reached for a spatula and flipped the pancake that occupied one pan. Sara pulled away from him a little.

"How do you do that?" she asked.

"Practice," came his enigmatic reply. She rolled her eyes, and her arms went around his neck as their lips touched, softly at first, then more passionately. As the fiery exchange came to an end, she backed away, out of his reach. Grinning slyly, she unbuttoned the shirt and let it fall to the floor as she turned and walked, hips swaying seductively from side to side, into the bedroom, leaving Ian standing alone by the stove, mesmerized.

"I guess that means breakfast in bed, then," he said. He received no reply. He quickly piled the pancakes, hash browns, and scrambled eggs onto a single plate, grabbing the toast that popped up in the toaster as he passed. Upon entering the bedroom, his gaze was immediately drawn to the bed, where Sara lay, clad only in a black silk negligee. He one-handedly pulled off the boxers and tank top he'd thrown on earlier and slid beneath the sheets, balancing the plate of food. Eyes dancing, Sara moved so that she straddled him, lowering herself so that her torso lay comfortably atop his. She rested her chin on her arms as she crossed them over his chest.

Glancing over at the plate of mouth-watering food, she said, "You forgot something."

He followed her gaze. "As I recall, you didn't need a fork yesterday."

Her eyebrow rose. "Mmm, that's right," she mused. "I didn't, did I?"

"So why would you need one today?"

"You're right. Again. To hell with the fork."

********

Three hours later, they'd finished feeding each other--sans fork--and were fast asleep, satiated from their "activities". Sara lay with her head on Ian's chest, her right hand curled beside her face, over his heart. Out of reflex, Ian's hand moved to stroke Sara's hair gently, his fingers twining in her silky chestnut locks.

And the two lovers slept on peacefully, their two hearts beating as one. 

On Sara's right wrist, the Witchblade glowed softly, casting pale red light over the Wielder and her Protector.

The Witchblade hummed happily as she searched her Wielder's still form, finding the tiny, new third life, as yet still undiscovered by her parents.

The next Wielder.

--The End--

REVIEW!!!!! REVIEW!!!!!


	2. Revealed

AN: OK, since you guys asked, I am reposting everything I've written so far for two reasons—1) because I had to remove them temporarily for reasons I'd rather not explain, and 2) because I finally figured out how to upload it with formatting intact. Thanks for your patience here, stories will (hopefully) be updated once a week, on Mondays.

Summary: Sara discovers some special news.

CHAPTER TWO 

Sara felt, rather than saw, the Witchblade activate on her wrist. Her consciousness was tugged from her mind and pulled deep within her body. There, she saw something that both amazed and surprised her. Her heart filled with joy as she saw the tiny form that was her child.

_How long have I been pregnant?_ she wondered. Suddenly, she knew. She saw everything the Witchblade had seen from the moment this tiny life had been formed to now. Two months. Two months pregnant. Then, her mind was restored, and she saw Ian watching her, concern written across his features.

"Vision?" he asked.

She nodded. "A very special vision."

He frowned, contemplating her answer. "What do you mean? What did you see?"

Sara took his hand. "The Witchblade showed me our child." She pressed the hand she held gently to her belly. His eyes widened a moment later as he registered what she was saying.

"You're pregnant?"

She smiled. "Yes."

"Oh, Sara." He pulled her into a tight embrace, holding her for a long time before finally letting go. "You've just made me the happiest man on Earth."

She leaned in the plant a kiss on his lips. "I think I'm the happiest woman. Thank you for giving me our child, love."

He kissed her back, a gentle touch that sent shivers down her spine. "Thank _you_."

Sara backed away a little. "I have to go to work. We'll celebrate when I get home, okay?"

"I look forward to it."

One eyebrow rising, Sara moved into the kitchen, reaching out to give him a playful smack on the butt as she passed. She poured herself a cup of coffee, raised it to her lips, and stopped. She swore softly.

"What's wrong?" Ian was instantly at her side. She reluctantly handed him the steaming mug.

"No more coffee for me," she said, a bit regretfully. She sighed softly. "Oh, well." Lifting her right hand, she slid it across her still-flat belly in a gentle, protective caress. "I have someone else to watch over now." 

They both smiled at her words.

********

Sara walked into the office twenty minutes later. She shrugged out of her black leather jacket, tossing it carelessly over the back of her chair. She sank down into the seat, staring at the small mountain of files that had been stacked neatly on the corner of her desk in the tray labeled "in". She was ready to put her garbage can on her desk and label _that_ "in". She snorted inelegantly. Not gonna happen. At least, not anytime soon. She took a deep breath, wincing as a bruised rib protested. She and Ian had been apart for several weeks, as he'd gone on an extended business trip with Irons—whom he now worked with on a solely _legal_ basis—and, upon his return, their first "meeting" had been a little…rough. The Witchblade was healing her, of course, but, being what it was—sometimes a little evil and conniving—it had decided to draw the process out. Danny walked in a few minutes later to find her completely immersed in the dreaded task of paperwork. He offered her one of the two cups of coffee he held, and very nearly dropped it when she declined cheerfully. Seeing the shell-shocked look on her partner's face, Sara shook her head. Slowly, he moved to take his seat, still gaping at her. Finally, he started working on his own pile of paperwork. Several minutes later, he looked up again, his annoyance clear in his expression. Sara was humming happily as she shuffled some papers, moving part of her steadily shrinking "in" pile to her steadily growing "out" pile.

"Who are you and what have you done with my partner?" The humming ceased abruptly as she looked up at him, startled.

"What do you mean?" she asked.

"What do I mean? You turned down _coffee_ and you're humming and grinning like a lunatic while you're doing you're paperwork!"

Sara suppressed another grin. "I'm pregnant."

"Oh."

They both went back to work.

A short while later, Danny's head jerked up.

"You're _WHAT?!"_

********

REVIEW!!!!! REVIEW!!!!!

Want more? Tell Me!


	3. Playing

BelovedOne: Thanks for being so patient while I took my sweet time with this. It's only been in the last week that my muses from several of my stories have returned from their vacations. They went to a nice little place called Writer's Block. So, here it is, the third chapter! Enjoy!! (And by the way, this chapter is pretty much just fun and random.)

LOVE'S INTERLUDE Chapter 3 

"Pregnant. P-R-E-G—"

"I _know_ how it's spelled, Sara! I get the point, it's just…wow. Wow. I…I can't believe it. You're _pregnant._ Pregnant. God, as if the world hasn't suffered enough—now we're gonna have _little_ Saras and Nottinghams running around?"

"Hey! I resent that!"

"Well, hey, if you were me, would _you_ want mini-assassins and mini-yous running around? It'd be a massacre!"

She raised an eyebrow in warning. "You don't knock it off and we'll have a massacre of our own in here."

He crossed his arms and leaned back in his chair, a smug look on his face. "Just you try."

She stood, bent, with her palms flat on the desk beneath her, and stared him straight in the eye. "Don't tempt me."

********

Later that evening… 

Ian chuckled softly as Sara described Danny's reaction to her announcement. She didn't dissuade him; she herself had had a laugh at her partner's expense.

"So," she said, changing the subject, "how about some names?"

"Mmm, I thought we were going to celebrate tonight."

"I thought we already did," she replied dryly. "Three times."

He pretended to look hurt. "You're not tired of me already, are you?"

"Hell, no! Let's celebrate some more—" She was prevented from finishing as his mouth descended over hers in a fiery exchange that left her breathless. "Hot damn! You keep that up, and there won't be anything left of me by morning."

"Then perhaps I should stop," he said, his mouth traveling down her body, caressing every square inch of her.

She growled at him from deep in her throat.

He raised one eyebrow, pausing in his ministrations. "Is that a threat or a promise?"

She growled again.

"Ah. Then I should continue, milady?"

"Damn straight. And don't call me that."

"Yes, milady."

********

"Damn, Ian."

He was sitting up halfway, his head propped on one hand as he traced patterns on her skin with the other. "What?"

"You sure know how to tire me out."

"What's the matter, can't keep up?" he teased.

She shoved him playfully. "You ass!"

He twisted around, trying to get a good look at his rear end. "I _do_ have a pretty nice—"

"Ian Christian Nottingham, if you finish that sentence, I swear, I'll—"

"You'll what? Kiss me?"

She shoved him again. "You are such an—"

She was cut off as his mouth covered hers again.

Later, after they'd finished their most recent round, Sara said, "You know, you do have a nice ass. More than nice—downright sexy."

"Why, thank you, milady."

She made a rumbling sound at him, one akin to that of a perturbed grizzly bear.

"Sorry, love. You know I can't help it. You just inspire me. Isn't that right, Princess?"

He brushed a hand across Sara's flat belly at his last words.

Sara raised an eyebrow. "Princess? What makes you so sure it won't be an Ian, Jr.?"

He shrugged. "What does it matter?"

She threw her hands up in the air, exasperated. "I give up. You're incorrigible."

He flashed her a blinding grin. "I know."

********

REVIEW!!!!!


End file.
